The Hedgehog of Mobius
by 1sonicdashrainbow
Summary: Werehog Sonic saves Gypsy Amy from a mob in medieval Mobius


Disclaimer: i have nothing to do with Sega or Disney products.

* * *

_"Morning in Paris, the city awakes to the bells of Mobius. The fisherman fishes, the bakerman bakes to the bells of Mobius. To the big bells as loud as the thunder, to the little bells soft as a pslam. And some say the soul of the city's the toll of bells, the bells of Mobius."_ Sang a purple cat with a purple dress, with a darkish red mask on. As kids surrounded her, she said, "Listen, they're beautiful no? So many colors of sound, so many changing moods. Because you know they don't ring all by themselves." She brought out a puppet that looked like her., "They don't?" asked the puppet., "No, you silly girl. Up there, high, high up there in the dark bell tower, lives the mysterious bell ringer. Who is this creature? (Who?). What is he? (What?). How did he become to be there? (How?)" The cat hit her puppet and children giggled. "Hush, and Blaze will tell you. It it is a story, a story about a hedgehog, and a monster." The children's eyes widened as she uncovered a curtain.

_Dark was the night when our tale was begun, on the docks near Mobius._ There was a boat with a purple hedgehog, a old blue hedgehog and a gray albatross, with a crying baby. "Shut it up, will you!?" said the albatross. "We'll be spotted!" said the old blue hedgehog. "Hush little one." said the purple hedgehog. Four frightened gypsies led silently under the docks near Mobius. The one rowing the boat was a zebra. "Four guilders for safe passage into Mobius." Then an arrow was shot in her stick! They looked around them and saw guards all around them!

_But a trap had been laid for the gypsies, and they gazed up in fear and alarm, at a figure whose clutches were iron as much as the bells,_ "Judge Claude Shadow!" said the blue hedgehog. A red and black hedgehog appeared, with eyes as red as blood._ The bells of Mobius. Judge Claude Shadow longed to purge the world of vice and sin and he saw corruption everywhere except within._ They arrested the albatross and the blue hedgehog. "Take these gypsy vermin to the palace of justice." One of the guards saw something in the purple hedgehog's arms. "You there, what are you hiding!?" Shadow answered him. "Stolen goods, no doubt. Take them from her!" "She _ran!_" Blaze said. The hedgehog began to run through the snowy streets away from Shadow. She ran until she found herself at Mobius Cathedral. "Sanctuary, please give us sanctuary!" Then she saw Shadow! She tried to run away again, but Shadow caught up to her.

He grabbed the baby, and her head fell on the stairs. Then he saw what it really was, "A baby?" Then he the saw baby's face. He gasped, "A _**Monster!**_" He looked around, trying to find a way to kill the "monster". Then he saw a well. He walked over to the well, and dangled the baby, about to drop him when he heard, "STOP!" cried the archdeacon, a purple swallow. "This is a unholy demon, i'm sending it back to _hell_ where it belongs." The swallow gently lifted the dead hedgehog. _"See the innocent blood you have spilt, on the steps, of Mobius."_ "I'm guiltless, she ran, I pursued." Shadow claimed. _"Now you would add this child's blood to your guilt, on the steps of Mobius?"_ Archdeacon Wave asked. "My conscience is clear!" Shadow claimed once again. _"You can lie to yourself and your minions, you can claim that you haven't a quam, but you can never run nor hide from what you done from the eyes!"_ Shadow looked behind him, _"The very eyes of Mobius!"_ Shadow saw the statues looking at him, like he did something wrong.

_For one time in life, a power and control, Shadow felt a twinge of feel, for his immortal soul._ "What must I do?" Shadow asked. Wave picked up the dead body, she said, "Care for the child, and raise it as you own." She suggested. "What!? I'm supposed to be settled with this misshapen…" Then Shadow realised the potential this child might have."Very well. Let it live with you in your church." Wave became confused. "Here? Where?" "Anywhere._ Just so he's kept locked away where no one else can see._ The bell tower perhaps, and who knows? Our world works in mysterious ways. _Even this foul creature may have prove one day to be, of use to me."_

Blaze had a cape on her back. "And Shadow gave the child a cruel name, a name that means beast, (A/N lets pretend in this fanfiction that Sonic is a nickname) _now here is a riddle to guess if you can, sing the bells of Mobius, who is the monster and who is the hedgehog? Sing the bells, bells, bells, bells, bells, bells, bells, bells, bells of Mobius!"_


End file.
